Caught In A Trap!
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: Shika x Neji Kidomaru x Neji, kidoneji s Neji's fight with the spider sound ninja did not go well and Shika finds out that he worries more than a friend for the Hyuga. Yet what happens when the spider wants its prey to have fun? Shikamaru will have to hel
1. Fight and help

_**Caught in a trap**_

**Spider Sound Ninja x Neji - forced**

**If people wish Shikamaru x Neji**

**NO flaming the couple! it just came as an odd idea all of a sudden, especially with people who have odd minds like I have. I am also writing an Itachi x Naruto story if you wish to check it out.**

**Also my story won't be the exact script of the story of the exact actions but I changed it to suit what I want to be in it. For example… I don't want the sound ninja dead!**

**-**

'_**blah'**_** thoughts – mainly will be done by Neji**

"**blah" speech**

* * *

"Go on, hurry up and save Sasuke", the brave Hyuga suggested, standing upon the old, yet strong branch of the one hundred year old tree. Standing beside him were two comrades. One was Naruto Uzamaki whose blond hair spiked up in every direction like wild flames, the only thing keeping the hair as anything neat was the headband around the boy's forehead. Naruto was indeed a bit annoying to Neji and especially annoying to Sasuke, yet something about his cheerful optimistic attitude drew in warm hearts wherever he would go.

The other male named Shikamaru, had wild spiky hair that was bound together by a small elastic, and the one word of lazy summed Shikamaru up in Neji's mind, but at the same time, the boy was reliable.

They were stopped by another one of Orochimaru's sound ninja's who just happened to oddly have six arms, Neji decided to stay behind and fight. It had been a while since the Hyuga was able to train his body again and this opponent hopefully would provide a bit of an entertaining battle.

Naruto nodded, "Good luck Neji" as a soft of falling leaves and soft rushing air behind the Hyuga told him that his comrades had left.

Neji looked down at his…opponent who was standing in the shadows of the forest away from the golden rays of the sun that were seeping through any gap between the trees. It was difficult to see the opponent in such bad light conditions at the moment.

"So… the ninja's of Konoha leave me a little brunette as prey, once I dispose of you little one, ill go after that black haired kid next" the sound ninja spoke with a very harsh but sly tone. Neji could have sworn he seen a smirk on the bastards face, something within those words of chasing Shikamaru angered Neji which the Hyuga did not yet understand.

"Byakugan!"

Veins appeared around the Hyuga's pale eyes as he raised one palm in alignment with his vision, his other palm lower to almost hip level and at his side in a battle stance. His vision turning black and white made it easier to distinguish different objects in the forest, and he also now could see the chakra flow of his opponent.

Neji's eyes narrowed, reflecting his anger of the earlier words which did not go unrecognized by his opponent.

"Let's just end this…I have things to be done" he spoke, the brunette's words keeping their emotionless tone he was once famous for.

The smirk never did leave his opponents face once, despite Neji's seriousness

'_Cocky bastard'_

Neji did not make the first move; he knew better that to just charge right in like Naruto would do… It was always best to figure out what type of attacks your opponent used first, then figure out a way to counter them. Neji's vision of black and white was changing in shades showing the Hyuga that time was moving forwards with the day, the light would slowly be turning to darkness and wasting precious time needed to save Sasuke. The only thing that consoled the boy's mind was that his friends would already be heading towards their goal…

…no matter what, Naruto was a reliable person…Naruto would surely rescue Sasuke, at least Neji knew he could hold off at least one troublesome enemy from Naruto's path by standing here and fighting.A low chuckle was heard from the sound Ninja,

"as expected of a Hyuga…such seriousness for their battles… but don't worry this will not last long" as soon as the words left the mouth, so did something else. A white sticky substance was shot forward as Neji quickly jumped out of the way onto a branch above. He watched as the chakra filled substance stuck almost web like to the branch below. Neji studied it for a split second knowing that little chakra was used to create this web substance, and that even though his opponent found it easy to create a trap, being caught in it, would indeed end negatively for the prey.

Before the Hyuga could have the chance to move, he sensed another movement coming towards him, and quickly using the gently fist, he cut the chakra within the web as it fell to pieces before him.

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki ran through the branches following Shikamaru

'_Sasuke…where are you?"_

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he thought about his former teammate. A hiss was heard from the blond as he bit down on his lower lip.

Shikamaru noticed the small noise… also able to relate to Naruto's frustration, he sighed to himself, the mission was indeed a bother…Sasuke always had to be troublesome in some way. Especially making them come out on this mission and the fighting and… well just everything was so troublesome.

"Don't worry Naruto… I know that we will find Sasuke"

Naruto looked up at his friend, taken aback from his thoughts and grinned almost childlessly, "Yeah! Your right! HERE I COME SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

Dust was kicked up in Shikamaru's view as an overly confident Naruto sped past him.

"What a bothersome guy" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, it wasn't like Naruto could hear him where he was now. The spiky haired male's thoughts suddenly turning to worry when remembering Neji… he hoped the brunette was ok.

"Troublesome mind...making me think"

* * *

The battle has already passed some time now, an an exhausted Hyuga continuously using the gentle fist and using up his chakra. He thrusted his fingers forward cutting apart another web, then another that just nearly touched him, the elastic from his hair had came loose with his body's fast movements and his soft brown hair hung loosely down his back. His body just didn't seem to be keeping up with the speed and number of traps now thrown at him.

The sound ninja smirked seeing how tired his prey was becoming, the way he liked them, too tired to resist what he could do, and even though he had used many traps he still felt full of energy. Soon he would capture the brunette, he chewed infusing his chakra in his mouth before spitting out another five web traps and finally one wrapped around Neji where he stood.

Neji let out a small cry of surprise...his bare skin of his arm and leg could feel the substance starting to harden and stick on him with the contact, he knew he had to act fast before the substance became too difficult to break.

The sound ninja smirked, "finally…your mine" he jumped to a branch nearer to his prey. "It took a while...but I finally-"

"Hakkesho Kaiten!!"

A circle of chakra was released from the Hyuga's palms as he spun in a circle…ripping the web to shreds as it fell loose around him. Neji panted once again going into a battle stance. The spider like ninja growled in frustration… then smirked

"No need to worry, you can't escape if… you cannot use your hands"

An unexpected web was shot out at great speed, and Neji felt it wrap around his wrists and body as the force that came behind its speed pushed him to the taller tree behind him pinning his every limb to it. Neji panted heavily… he was really exhausted and his body seemed to be enjoying the forced rest. The brunette almost cursed his body feeling the muscles relax…he had to get out of this.

The sound ninja smirked at his captured prey, Neji had only realized the new arrow in his enemy's hands when he had looked up. This time he was definitely in a very dangerous situation.

Neji closed his eyes, using his chakra in all his passages to stab through the web like substance that held him, he fell down just as soon as an arrow pierced the wooden trunk of the tree where he once was.

'That was close'

Neji landed on his feet and ran, he just knew to run, his mind unable to think in its state of panic. Digging his feet lightly against the soil to slow himself down, he skidded to a stop, hiding himself behind another tree. The Hyuga shook slightly, for once in a long time his fear was evident physically and this was not a good sign for him in front of his enemy.

The spider like ninja chuckled to himself, this long haired brunette whom was his opponent was indeed starting to prove a bit of a nuisance. Despite the annoyance the young ninja was causing, the sound ninja definitely was enjoying this fight, it had been very long since he had a good chase after his prey. The boy was definitely a…pretty catch, but now it was time to end it.

Spinning another needle within his mouth, the spider ninja aimed for that blind spot of the Hyugas, and fired. The thread attached to the needle became slick as blood slowly moved across it by cohesion. He had finally done it.

Neji stayed still against the tree, the soaring pain in the side of his abdomen was enough to tell him that he had been struck badly without even looking. He shut his eyes a moment, trying to blank out the pain at first, slowly opening his eyes after a moment, he moved a shaky hand down to remove the spike impaled within him but just as he got a hold of it, it was pulled back out from whence it came by his opponent. The sudden movement had cut open the Hyuga's palm, the pain of the sudden removal of the object sending the Hyuga to his knees as he cried out in pain. Neji placed his palm to the ground to stop his face being the first impact with the soil. He looked down, his body shaking, his hand which was supporting him was slowly dripping with blood feeding the Earth below him.

He didn't hear the footsteps beside him, unaware of the enemies close presence until a foot collided with his ribcage and his wound sending the Hyuga rolling across the soil until he rested on his side. Neji coughed up blood when his body was at rest, feeling his world blur, his body felt in so much pain right now.

He looked up, seeing the figure of his opponent approaching him and kneeling down. In his head, the Hyuga wanted to keep his comrades safe, to prevent more danger going after them such as this opponent. With his bloody hand which was the closest to the pouch on his waist, he reached in grabbing a kunai and thrust it towards his opponent, only to have his wrist grabbed and the movement stopped.

The sound ninja smirked and twisted his prey's wrist until he heard a small cry and Neji let go of the weapon, the sound of the steel hitting the Earth with a soft thud. Neji's tears formed, hearing the birds fly over himself in his defeated state and his opponent. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for death.

The sound ninja studied the boy more, the defeated and submissive look that he loved from his prey. He studied how the boys soft brown hair fell back trailing across the foliage of the forest floor, some strands falling around his face still. The eyes were closed also showing off the long thick feminine lashes that touched the soft tan of his cheek. There was no doubt that the boy below him was indeed a very pretty male, and also a hard to capture prey whose attacks and style of fighting impressed him. The frightened closed eyes slowly opened, to reveal a set of pearled colored eyes.

"Join Lord Orochimaru…and I will spare your life"

The sound ninja smirked, no one able to refuse the offer who had been in the brunette's painful position. The reply he got wasn't expected as saliva from the Hyuga met with his face. Growling, the sound ninja wiped the spit away, still holding the Hyuga's wrist with one hand in the air, lifting the Hyuga's body slightly off the ground. The sound Ninja's other hand collided with the boy's cheek sending echoes into the world around them, which scared away the birds who decided to sit and watch the outcome of the fight.

The spider ninja suddenly grabbed a hold of the fallen kunai holding it dangerously against the Hyuga's throat as a little blood escaped, earning a frightened gasp of the young male. Those eyes widened in horror of what was about to happen. The spider ninja smirked, despite being in a position where death was the only other option, the ninja below him accepted that way and kept his honor. The sound ninja felt a little respect for the boy, he thought to himself as he looked at Neji, that it would indeed be a shame to kill such a pretty and useful boy, in which he could use. The sound ninja felt blood on the hand of the Hyuga that he was holding, and leaned close, for a small reward to himself. Neji watched, although his body was in an unbearable pain, he was afraid to move. The sound ninja's tongue slowly came out of his mouth, slowly licking at the blood on Neji's palm as he tasted his prey. Neji's pearl colored eyes widened in shock then shut as he turned to his other side trying to pull away from the spider ninja.

Neji shouted, something in his voice sounded fearful of what the other ninja was doing, "S-Stop!, what are you doing?!," a small whimper was heard from Neji as a tongue wrapped itself around his fingers cleaning them off the blood, "Please!!"

Neji tugged at his wrist still trying to free it, then the sound Ninja smirked satisfied, his prey was indeed as delicious as he looked. He let go of the wrist as the Hyuga fell flat onto the ground again without the support.

Neji panted heavily, the contact with the ground awakening some of the other pain in which he chose to ignore. The sound ninja chuckled, he reached over and slowly pulled up Neji's shirt. Neji's eyes widened once again in fear, his mind racing over what the sound ninja was going to do until he felt a scraping pain on his hip, that caused him to slip into darkness, a few words creeping away with his conscious mind

"_We will meet again, my prey"_

* * *

Shikamaru jumped from branch to branch, on their journey, he kept thinking back to Neji and that sound ninja. The smirk on that sound ninja's face was enough to let anyone rethink leaving even their pet with him to mind. It had finally gotten to him and he had left Naruto to get Sasuke, promising himself and Neji would catch up. Now heading back the way they came, he was almost there. Shikamaru bit his lower lip,

"_Hang in there…Neji"_

Shikamaru stopped at the site in which he left his comrade and looked around, his eyes widening when he did not find what he expected. Instead of Neji victorious or still fighting and in control, he found the enemy gone, and Neji lying unconscious, a few birds feathers around him, soaking in his blood.

"Neji-kun!!"

* * *

**Yep finally done plz**

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

** all authors love reviews, and also check out ****Amethystic**** fics! They are pretty awesome! I love her Naruto one, the names in my fav authors**


	2. life in tomarrow

Caught in a trap 2

**Caught in a trap 2**

**Sorry im taking so long to write this, please understand I really am busy with collage and health decline**

**This contains YAOI, so if your not very open minded, please go to your anti-social corner and stay there.**

**Pairings Kidomaru x Neji**

**Shikamaru x Neji**

* * *

Finally, he had faced the final stage. Hyuga Neji was now a Junin which was, to everyone especially his team, a high, pleasing position within the village of Konoha. Neji had grown to look different; his dark hair had grown much longer, still bound by the small elastic near the end, a few bangs gently feathering around his face. His clothes still remained white like that of the free dove, yet had kimono like wide sleeves and a black robe wrapped around black pants. (anyone who has seen shippuden will know this look )

It had been years since his fight with Kidomaru, which he found out the name of, and whom he was reminded by, by the scar on the left side of his chest by the piecing arrow. Although every so often there was a small jolt of pain with certain movements during his training, the Hyuga had learnt to grow and adapt to it as a part of his every day life. Despite his now high status within the village, the Hyuga still proceeded to train to improve his ability.

The village was calm, but no one slacked off on training, especially Uzumaki Naruto. No one slacked especially after Uchiha Sasuke…betrayed the village, leaving to go to Orochimaru. Neji continued to train even now, facing the wooden dummy within the Hyuga dojo, he continued to practice the gentle fist technique. Sometimes he thought about random things, such as the Uchiha whilst he trained, it took away the thoughts of his cut hands from the overtraining. Sure, the Uchiha had been seen as a traitor of Konoha, there's no doubt about that, Yet the Hyuga also thought the action of leaving the village, was one of free will, and somewhat admired it deep within himself. Maybe one day, he would not follow the path people before made in the grass, and one day, take the route over the area not walked on, and create a new path. Maybe one day, spread his wings.

'600…'

Neji panted lightly, the end of the thoughts meant the start of recognizing the pain. He didn't realize the blood splatters on the wooden dummy during his training. He stopped and looked down at his hands, which were cut and bleeding lightly.

"Going all out again Neji, really…your way too troublesome"

Aware of the presence behind the voice, Neji smiled lightly and looked up at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had also grown, although…it wasn't out of his lazy habits. That small smirk was becoming common on his friends features, his half lidded eyes telling the world he just had his famous 'nap break' in which he believed should be made a new rule within the village of Konoha (If Shikamaru was Hokage there would be one of those every 15 minutes). The male dressed in the same leaf green jacket that his sensei wore, his hair still in that infamous high ponytail, and hands shoved in the pockets of the black pants. The boy had been gone a lot, looking after the chunin exams with Temari, whom the Hyuga believed; he spent a little too much time with.

Despite the time the male was gone, Neji and Shikamaru had become much closer friends, and sometimes when Ino was missing (if God allowed it to last forever) Neji would have lunch with both Shikamaru and Chouji, as long as Ino wasn't there drooling over him. It's a shame Sasuke left sometimes, he left all his nuisances behind…

(Neji still in those thoughts)

'Lucky Bas-'

"So Neji," Shikamaru still smirked and walked over, standing beside the Hyuga, "Wanna go catch some food, not literally of course, like Chouji and that rabbit" the dark haired boy shook his head remembering the troublesome time, "but I was thinking of trying out that Ichiraku ramen place Naruto keeps babbling about"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, sure you go meet Chouji, let me just take care of-" he held up his hand a little too quickly that Shikamaru saw, his eyes widening

"Neji…your hands" Shikamaru still looked shocked at his friends persistent attitude, "Man your starting to become like Naruto with this 'I gotta get stronger' idea"

"No I am not," Neji snapped, despite the small twitch that came with the accusation.

Shikamaru smirked again, "Yeah sure, next you'll be saying 'Believe it!' "

Neji's eyes narrowed at his friend playfully, but then a hand gently held his. "Your lucky I was bored and have some of these around my wrists, I was practicing first aid today when I was lying in bed, since it was the nearest thing to me to take away my boredom, I could have read a book, but it was too far" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pulled a bandage wrap loose from his wrist, starting to gently bind Neji's bleeding hand. Neji feeling this, stared at Shikamaru, a blush creeping to his cheeks, as he looked away, the dark bangs lightly shadowing him.

Silence was evident for a few moments, the only sound being that of the gentle fibers of the band aid rubbing against each other, gentle breathing, and once the voices of two men who were speaking about the fish market as they walked past.

"Um thanks" the Hyuga whispered, taking now both bandaged hands away from the hold.

"No prob…just don't make me do such troublesome things every time I visit you", Shikamaru said, though despite the words care was evident in his eyes for the long haired boy.

"So…" he continued, "Wanna get some ramen?"

Neji smirked…

"Believe it"

…

…

"What a drag"

* * *

The wind was picking up now, the strength of one movement taking the loose leaves of the ancient tree on the hilltop. The drift of wind carrying the leaves over the roofs of Konoha, only a few leaves lost this time, like the anbu's lives which are lost in this city. Forgotten as they wore away to return to the earth from whence they came, new lives come in their place, only to follow the same fate which their society made them believe was honor.

This was one male's thought as he stood beside the tree, just under the chin length silver hair blowing gently like a moons rays. He looked over the city, this society's idea, to work for it, to live your life, when did humans become so dependent on such ideas?, That's why himself and his comrades became what they were.

He stood beside his companion, the other wearing a long black jacket which covered up his uniform of his belief.

The silver haired male chuckled, "I can't believe you dragged me the whole way to this village, just for one past experience". The other raven haired male seemed to be grinning, after so long, he couldn't forget nor forgive _that _experience. Everything around him was effected, his honor, his thoughts, his rage, even the silver hair of his comrade made him remember those pearl eyes that were so full of fear once and also determination. Those eyes, that long silk like hair that was bound and so beautiful when it fell loose and covered in blood, everything about that boy, even effected his dreams, and his desires.

"Yes, I wonder if he learnt, what holds him yet and how to free himself", even these words, brought back that image, of the male held against the tree, by his own trap. It was also a delicious image of his prey.

The silver haired male spoke again, "Who knows, but we shall find out, so… your planning on doing what to him exactly?"

Above them, a nest of chicks rested on that ancient tree of the fox shrine, they chirped in anticipation waiting for the mother to return. One chick, sick of being bound to that nest, crawled up onto the edge, it only had a few feathers as it spread its wings ready to take flight into the world. Its wings flapped faster, it worked harder, the wind was starting to help it take off, when a web of the bandit caught it in mid flight, pinning it helplessly to a tree where the other chicks would not dare approach in fear of their own lives.

A grin appeared as he stopped chewing,

"What happens Neji of the Hyuga clan, is if he is able to stand up to me again"

The silver haired male shook his head, running a fingertip across his blue colored lips in amusement,

"You sure like to play with your prey, Kidomaru, just don't kill him too quickly"

Kidomaru pulled the hood of the jacket over his head, "if there's one thing I learnt about him from out fight, is that I love to see him beg for mercy"

The two disappeared from that shrine with another gust of wind, heading on their own personal mission

* * *

Shikamaru had finished his second bowl of ramen now

"The money reduction is a bit bothersome, but I admit Naruto does have good taste, shame the guys out of the village training with Jiraiya", He turned and said to Neji, before taking another mouthful of ramen.

Neji had only got through a half of his first bowl, staring at Shikamaru in disbelief, despite how much the boy ate right now, and…how unlikely it was that the shadow master did any form of exercise that move his mouth muscles, he wondered how the male kept such a slender figure. The figure was easily seen through Shikamaru's fishnet shirt he wore a few years back, he practically lived in it.

'Great now I'm thinking of his body" Neji sighed, closing his eyes and keeping his cool, as he went back to stirring the flavor through the ramen with the chopsticks supplied. In some thought he replied casually, "Yeah, everyone misses Naruto's determination and smile, I guess that motivation left the village with him"

"Or stayed with you when your training", Shikamaru almost laughed

Neji's eyes narrowed, then he smirked, "Have you looked at what your eating?"

"Tu shay", Shikamaru shrugged not allowing the idea of being effected like Naruto bother him at all as he continued to eat, "Hey Neji?"

Neji stopped his chopstick movement to his mouth in mid air and looked at the other male questionly, "What is it?"

"The way we are older and…well top of the class as they say here"

"…?"

"Do you want to have a drink?"

"……….?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Neji stop staring so blankly, I hate explaining myself… I meant a drink of sake, myself and Asuma sometimes drink it while we are playing chest", He looked at Neji who looked, amazingly, somewhat nervous, "You do…drink don't you?"

Neji automatically insulted at the words which questioned his manliness, almost snapped out the words bitterly, "Of course I drink, hn, what a stupid question"

"So youll drink some sake then?"

Neji still determined to show Shikamaru, he wasn't just training all day and a guy with possibly no social life agreed. Neji, having finished his meal, got up and left Ichirakus with Shikamaru, and crossed to the bar.

Having both gotten comfortable with a place at the table, the madness began.

Shikamaru started, "so what you want?", he raised an eyebrow as Neji looked puzzled for a moment and reached for a wine list but stopped before his fingers touched it and withdrew his hand. Neji almost seemed like a cat getting caught stealing the fish for the family's dinner, and Shikamaru almost swore he saw Nejis hair ruffle.

"S-Sake", Neji looked away hoping the other male wouldn't catch onto his slight blush of embarrassment. Shikamaru almost chuckled as he pondered if Neji only said sake as he mentioned it just moments ago? And possibly it was the only drink he knew of?

"Sure", Shikamaru waved over a waitress to give his order, "Two sakes, warmed please"

The waitress wrote it down and walked off.

"Warmed?" Neji questioned, almost looking confused. When Shikamaru looked back with that lazy look, he instantly added, "I usually just drunk it from the bottle..well cold"

Shikamaru smirked, "well… it gets you drunk just that bit quicker"

Two small cups were sat down in front of the males. Neji almost looked worried again but regained his composure fast. Noticing the brunettes nervousness, Shikamaru couldn't help but find it… cute.

"Ladies first"

The biggest glare in Shikamaru's had just been received at that moment. Neji almost growled the words, "Shut it Nade before I shove this sake up your nose"

That sly smirk still remained on Shikamaru's features as he watched. Neji lifted the cup, and deciding drinking it fast like a shot would narrow any distaste, he swallowed it fast.

"GAH! ITS MORE HORRIBLE THAN WASHING HINATA'S UNDERWEAR!!"

Least to say that received a few odd looks. Shikamaru started laughing, "I thought you drank sake before" saying this before he cast a grinning 'I knew u didn't' look.

Neji growled low again, "right does anyone have a funnel big enough to go up his nose"

The night continued, more sake was drank, and insults of Neji looking like a girl, and Shikamaru being too lazy to even wank himself to sleep was being tossed in every direction. Even an insult on how the sausages served at the bar were really something the barman had picked from his very own toilet.

Shikamaru now started telling stories of the adventures himself and Chouji had, Neji sat and laughed heartedly.

'Even though right now he's drunk, Neji seems so much more relax and carefree…even happy' Shikamaru thought, whilst admiring his friends smile. It was very rare to see it, but someone decided to ruin the moment.

"What a…ya know, pretty laugh ye got der Gorg…gee….us", a man who was surely in his late forties, placed his hand on the desk in front of Neji and stared at him with lustful eyes, and also reeked of alcohol.

"What ye doin here with dis loser, u need a real man who can satis-my ur teeds"

"You mean 'needs' idiot" Shikamaru decided to but in, Neji glanced over and couldn't help notice the rage burning in Shikamaru's eyes. Rage was normal from Shikamaru when someone was trying something on him, Shikamaru had became somewhat protective of Neji ever since the encounter with the sound ninjas.

No matter what, no matter how many times Neji told his friend it wasn't the boy's fault… Shikamaru constantly apologized for letting Neji get hurt so badly.

"Fook off ya wee spikey haired twerp, dis girl is mine," Neji wasn't aware what was happening until a hand made itself onto his thigh and traveled upwards. Shikamaru jumped up ready to punch the guy right in his ugly face , until a not so gentle fist send the guy flying into a table breaking it.

Neji looked almost scared at the touch, Shikamaru noticed he couldn't hardly touch Nejis shoulder even after his … encounter with that spider like ninja, but they had gradually got close again, and theres this adult trying to ruin it.

Neji's fear turned to a hateful look, "Don't touch me, you pedophile!", the barman didn't have to tell him to leave, when the Hyuga turned, his hair following him as he exited with a confident aura the Hyuga's were famous for.

Shikamaru quickly followed and shouted after his friend…

"Neji!"

Neji stopped and turned, seeing Shikamaru run up and stop in front of him.

"Neji im sorry I didn-" he began but Neji shook his head causing him to silence himself

"I told you once before Shika… stop apologizing", Neji said the sentence and nickname softly, only really speaking like this when together, "I'm sorry to end tonight but I'm quite tired Shika, and, id just like to go and rest up for tomorrow"

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, and spoke softly also, "Well I am heading this way, I wish my place was near yours, woulda been nice to talk to you some more", Shikamaru's eyes reflected to the Hyuga the worry it held before when the brunette became withdrawn.

"Don't worry Nada, I'm fine, its not far"

Agreeing on bed, and waving their farewells, they left each other for home.

As soon as Neji walked straight and around the corner, he staggered slightly, placing a hand on a wall to steady himself.

"M-maybe I had too much", he whispered to no one in particular, he remember Shikamaru leaving, although the male did this nearly every day, somedays, he wished, a farewell kiss

"cant believe I even thought that.." Neji sighed and whispered to himself, "who would want someone, who don't even have their own life and freedom to live," he closed his eyes, "within a cage"

The Hyuga turned to leave on the brink of time, as a fist narrowly missed his face and hit the fence he had leant on, he moved back out of reaction and stumbled slightly his back coming to contact with another wall. Going into his battle stance, his feet barely held him, and rose his gaze, in which he stared in shock and disbelief

Looking back at him, were those firmilar preditor eyes from long ago

"Did you miss me, I told you, you were my prey and I haven't quite finished playing with you"

Neji felt a chill run through him, his body almost giving up in an awoken fear and alcohol consumption

"K-", Neji's eyes regained that hateful aura, forcing himself to stand properly in stance, "Kidomaru"

"Welcome to my lair"

Neji pondered the words for a split moment, before his sense tingled, he heard a small scurrying motion, and as he looked up…

…he saw the area covered in that web like substance

He was completely surrounded, and the only thought he had was, that to fight

...again

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter, sorry I take long v,v **

**But thank you to all my fans, im still flattered by the neji cosplayer, they know who they are!**

** please review, I love my reviews**

**Review more, I update more, neh**


End file.
